


[Podfic] Something Just Like This

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1000 years of the Arrangement, Anniversary, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Book Omens, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Mentions of COVID-19, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing A Cottage, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: FireflysWriting's summary:Their 1000th anniversary is coming up. And despite all this time, they did not truly celebrate it much differently throughout the years. Except for a few hiccups, maybe.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireflysWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something just like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320788) by [FireflysWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysWriting/pseuds/FireflysWriting). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pd8drqj3mjlxevv/GO_Something_Just_Like_This_Anniversary_Present.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic has been recorded to celebrate 30 Years of Book Omens! Congratulations, everybody <3


End file.
